


Triskaidekaphobia

by FallenAngel10086



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triskaidekaphobia – Fear of the number thirteen.</p><p>Xemnas found the keyblade master's nobody. The teenaged non-being acted like any normal newly-born nobody… Until he found out his rank within the organization. That was not a good day for anyone in The World That Never Was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triskaidekaphobia

_Xemnas POV_

' _Just watching this kid proves that Nobodies are different from their Somebodies…'_  I thought as I watched the kid look around his surroundings. He looked like a lifeless puppy. His gaze wandered up toward me, eyes still lifeless and utterly confused.

"One of the keyblade's chosen; Roxas, Number Thirteen-"

"Number WHAT!" the kid literally cried/screamed.

' _Kid has some lungs I'll grant him that… Wait… Is that…? No way. Not possible… He's afraid, but of what?'_

I let nothing show, but I was curious. What was it about that number that made him so afraid? I sat passive as he started to hyperventilate. Number Eight had to hit the small blonde to get him to snap out of his panic. However this also happened to knock him out.

"While VIII is taking our newest member to his room would anyone like to explain that little outburst?"

Axel rolled his eyes and slung Roxas over his shoulder then disappeared through a portal.

"It seems that our Number XIII has fear of that number… In other words. He has triskaidekaphobia." Zexion said from his place.

' _Lovely… Just fucking great…'_


End file.
